GOOD TIMES
by aLin19
Summary: Esta es la desafortunada historia de Todoroki y Bakugō. De su relación que era una maraña desordenada de malos entendidos y desacuerdos. ¿Podrán estos dos rivales dejar de lado sus peleas sin sentido y aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos? Y es que si en algo estaban de acuerdo, era que esos en definitiva NO ERAN BUENOS TIEMPOS.
1. EL CAMPAMENTO

BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA  
TODOROKI X BAKUGO

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kohei.

.

~ GOOD TIMES ~

.

Si existía un hecho irrefutable, tanto como que el sol arde, el agua está mojada y Mineta es un capullo, era que a Todoroki le gusta comer.

Mucho. Demasiado y sin medida.

Y así es, aquel rasgo tan fuera de lugar, del callado chico, sorprendió demasiado a sus compañeros de la U.A. Se percataron de la glotonería de Shōto por primera vez durante su campamento -aquel que resulto tan desastroso- Ya que ellos mismos eran los encargados de su comida, rápido y eficientes como se esperaba de ellos, hicieron grupos designados donde todos ayudaban para la comida. Todos excepto el bicolor, que de muy lejos encender las fogatas fue su mayor aporte, pues lo que él hacía era más bien acercarse algún grupo, así, como quien no quiere la cosa, calmado tomar las cosas y comérselas en su camino a otro grupo al cual poder robar.

Debían admitir, que aquella noche fue divertida, ver al medio pelirrojo robar muy mal disimuladamente la comida, con esa cara suya tan estoica les dejo pensando que en definitiva vivían en un mundo donde lo improbable era roto día a día.

Y no sólo una vez.

Pues al otro lado de la moneda estaba cierto rubio enojón, cortando las verduras con la experiencia de un profesional, y es que de lejos él resultó ser mejor cocinando que todos juntos.

Era así, aquella noche, mientras todos se servían la segunda roda del plato que preparo Bakugō, los estudiantes de la clase 1A se convencieron de que en realidad se conocían muy poco, y todos podían ser unas verdaderas cajas de sorpresa.

Por supuesto, aquella noche Bakugō tuvo pegado a él aquel insistente, al principio callado pero fastidioso chico que comenzó a tratar de sacarle una especie de conversación.

Todoroki estaba en su cuarto plato, y como en la sexta pregunta a Bakugō sobre el sazón de la carne cuando las cosas casi estallaron. El rubio era corto de paciencia, eso todos lo sabían, y Todoroki debió advertirse del peligro aquella segunda vez que Kirishima tuvo que interferir para que Bakugō no le explotara la cara.

Las cosas parecieron morir ahí, puesto que Shōto dejo de acosarlo y fue a sentarse con Midoriya para robarle un poco de su plato, Kirishima se llevó a Bakugō hablando sobre una banda, y el rubio se limitó a ignorar la indiscreta mirada que tenía el bicolor sobre él.

Recogieron las cosas y sortearon la limpieza. Por una broma del destino a ambos chicos -que tenían el ambiente muy tenso- les toco lavar los platos. Por supuesto que ni Eijirō ni Izuku se quedaron tranquilos, y los vigilaban de lejos mientras también limpiaban.

La noche parecía haber terminado cuando el último plato fue puesto a secar, el silencio tenso que había caracterizado su cortante convivencia fue roto por una osada e inocente pregunta.

—¿Podrías cocinarme frio soba? —dijo. Deteniendo todo y mirando al más bajo directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —a Katsuki nunca antes le habían faltado tanto el respeto.

—Es mi plato favorito. —respondió el otro, sin leer el ambiente que gritaba peligro o aléjese.

Desde lejos los pasos apresurados de otros dos chicos se acercaban.

—¡¿Acaso me viste la cara de una maldita sirvienta?! —respondió el rubio, y si es que no reaccionaba directo a la violencia era porque aún estaba algo shokeado.

—No pensé eso. —dijo Todoroki volteando la mirada y rascándose ligeramente la mejilla. —Pero si quieres puedo pagarte.

¡BOOM!

Midoriya y Kirishima habían llegado solo un poco antes de que los arrojara una onda, producto de la explosión que por muy poco pudo esquivar el responsable de ello.

-  
—¡Bastardo! —gritaba el rubio con la cara más furiosa que aquella vez que gano el primer lugar en los juegos. —¡No permitiré que te burles de mí!

—Yo sólo quiero que me prepa... —y antes de que pudiera acabar, Midoriya llego a taparle la boca.

El peliverde no se podía creer la impertinencia de su amigo. Y es que era verdad, Todoroki no tenía filtros, era tan brutal y natural que a veces daba risa, y pues, bueno, ese era su encanto. Pero de eso a no tener sentido común, o algún sentido de peligro alguno, ya era pasarse.

Del otro lado Kirishima logro contener a Bakugō, que con un poco de algún sermón del pelirrojo, logro apaciguarse. Seguía despotricando, pero al menos había dejado su quirk. Kirishima seguía aun con su sermón, y entre la confusión de los otros estudiantes llegando, curiosos por el ruido, Midoriya se llevó a un confundido Todoroki.

Ya en la calma de su cuarto. Kirishima, sabiendo muy bien que jugaba con fuego comenzó a reírse mirando a Bakugō.

El rubio de mecha corta enseguida reacciono.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No sé qué paso. Pero con lo que alcance a escuchar, y tu reacción. Tío, no puedo evitar mal interpretar esto. —contó entre risas.

Definitivamente, a Bakugō nunca antes le habían faltado el respeto.

Recordó su antiguo colegio, donde ningún extra habría osado a hablarle de ese modo, menos reírse de él. Solo pudo pensar en cómo se perdían los valores.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —reía Kirishima. El rubio se había quedado en silencio, en uno afilado como cuchillo. —Pero... pensándolo bien. Imaginarme a Todoroki y a ti... Me hace sentir extraño, como si me golpearan fuerte en el pecho.

Bakugō se sintió shokeado por segunda vez. El ambiente se había tornado extraño, y deseaba ser él, el que ahora este malinterpretando.

—De que mierda hablas.

—Todoroki es guapo y guay ¿no? son los mejores de la clase...

—Kirishima... ya cállate o te callo.

El pelirrojo que había bajado la mirada mientras balbuceaba se calló. El ambiente era extraño para Bakugō, y francamente no sabía que decir o hacer.

—¡Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo! —dijo de repente el pelirrojo. Animado y renovado. —El estirado de Todoroki sólo comparte contigo su arrollador talento. Tú y yo somos mejores amigos porque tenemos buen gusto.

—¿Quién te dijo que eras mi mejor amigo? —lanzó el rubio cubriéndose con la cama.

Ya estaba bastante harto de estupideces por hoy.

—Tú me quieres... —canturreo el otro.

¡Boom!

.

Y en su habitación Todoroki se encontraba lamentando su impertinencia. Pues con la explicación de Midoriya, las clases de modales de Iida y hasta la intervención de una divertida Uraraka, había entendido que en realidad él fue el que se equivocó.

Que fue irrespetuoso, e idiota, hasta algo acosador.

Pensó en disculparse, pero sabía que Bakugō se tomaría eso peor, y que desde ahora, y por su culpa, muy seguramente el rubio jamás volvería a cocinar para ellos, mucho menos para él.

En su interior sintió como algo se removía quejándose. Era su estómago, quejándose de sus idioteces.

El campamento termino a la noche siguiente, con los acontecimientos que ya todos conocían. Y aunque esa experiencia pareció palidecer ante la abrumadora cantidad de sucesos.  
Ese fue sólo el inicio de la extraña convivencia que tendrían ambos.

.

.  
.

¡HOLA GENTE HERMOSA DEL MUNDO!

Bueno, esta historia ya la vengo publicando desde hace un rato en mi cuenta en Wattpad. Actualmente tiene catorce capítulos y sigue… jejeje

Decidí publicarla aquí porque Fanfiction es una parte importante de mi historia en los fandoms y todo mi rollo obsesivo con las series/anime/manga/etc, Y no pude publicarla aquí primero porque no sabía cómo (xD)

Pero siempre con ayuda de tutoriales, al fin está aquí.

A quien no la conozca, espero que la disfrute, como dije, ya tiene más capítulos en Wattpad, pero aquí igual los subiré todos y también estarán mejor revisados (cosa que se me paso en wattpad)

Sin más que decir… me despido


	2. EL INTERNADO

CAPITULO 2

EL INTERNADO

.

.

.

El punto con preparar la comida todos juntos aquella noche en el campamento, fue que era divertido.

Divertido. Sí. Extraño, caótico y destructivo. Y es que fue la primera vez que todos compartían momentos tan cotidianos e íntimos.

Donde al fin y al cabo sólo pasaron una noche conviviendo en aquella cabaña. Y el asunto había terminado ahí.

Pero entonces llego la noticia. Aquella que sacudió el mundo de los estudiantes de la U.A. Que la academia de héroes más prestigiosa del país, se había convertido en internado.

Por supuesto que no hubo queja de parte de ellos –qué no muy en el fondo estaba emocionados –, sus padres bien podían alegar lo que querían, pero al final, todos terminaron cediendo y despidiendo a sus hijos. Lo triste de aquello era qué si lo pensaban bien. La vida como sus padres había terminado aquel día.

Pues después de la U.A. Les seguía una vida como héroes pro. Y en la emancipación definitiva.

Los estudiantes del 1A se trasladaron a aquel lujoso edificio, designado a su predilecta clase. Con sus cosas más premiadas y mucha expectativa, ahí comenzaban sus próximos tres años de convivencia en su brillante futuro.

Ahora que habían ganado su temprana independencia, lejos de sus padres, y hasta lejos de los maestros, el lugar era sustentado por sus propios medios. Eso incluía la limpieza y cocina.

Oh, dulce manzana de la discordia.

La hora del almuerzo no era un problema. La cafetería de la U.A. se encargaba de abastecer a todos los aspirantes a héroes.

El desayuno era ameno y seguro también. Pues por la buena voluntad de las féminas, en especial de Mina y Momo, siempre se podía disponer panqueques, huevos, jugos frescos y leche (que vamos, la necesitaban, pues aunque les costaba admitir aun eran unos niños) y prácticamente cada uno era responsable e independiente en cuanto a las mañanas.

El verdadero problema eran las cenas.

La academia les había presupuesto una cantidad de dinero especial para su alimentación, para que las alacenas siempre estén llenas y sus estudiantes en buena salud y con energía.

El dinero y los recursos estaban ahí, el hambre también ¿Voluntarios? Ninguno.

Y es que a esa hora a nadie se le apetecía cocinar para el resto. Con todo un día lleno de entrenamientos a lo espartano, desgaste físico y mental era lo que quedaba para la hora, y claro. Hambre. Mucha. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos descanso y comida para tener energía para el día siguiente.

Y pues, generalmente, en casa, cada uno sólo se dedicaba a recibir los mimos y cuidados de sus respectivas madres.

Pero sus madres ya no estaban, y sus necesidades aun persistían. Y esa era la parte no bonita de crecer.

Los delegados de la clase tomaron el asunto en sus manos. Como se esperaba. Y organizando una reunión corta en el desayuno.

La mayoría voto por pedir pizza o alguna chorrada poco nutritiva y fácil para la cena. Pero la idea, por muy atractiva y predilecta que fuera, fue descartada, pues a las instalaciones de la U.A. sólo podía ingresar personal autorizado.

Tuvieron al final que aceptar cocinar algo ellos mismos. La clase se dividió en cinco grupos de cuatro. Cada grupo con la responsabilidad de cocinar durante una semana y asunto arreglado.

Pero por supuesto, existía una persona que se negaba a ser la sirvienta de nadie.

—Que os jodan. Yo no voy a perder el tiempo cocinando para nadie. —se opuso Bakugō en la reunión.

Todoroki se hizo a la idea de que no volvería a probar nada hecho por el rubio, ni aunque fuera una decisión de grupo. Y bajo la mirada recordando el rico sazón de la carne de aquella noche.

—La mayoría ha elegido. —dijo únicamente Momo con el ceño fruncido.

Iida se preparaba para dar su discurso sobre compañerismo, reglas y más del vomito verbal moral que solía darle cuando había oposición en la clase. Cuando Kirishima se levantó de golpe de la mesa.

—No se preocupen. Yo me encargare de que cumpla. —dijo muy seguro, con aquella sonrisa afilada y deslumbrante que tenía.

—¡GRACIAS, KIRISHIMA! —exclamaron Ashido y Tōru, que ya habían visualizado su lugar feliz para soportar los sermones de Iida.

—Cuando le toque al grupo de Bakugō no van a servirme nada. —expresó Todoroki a su amigo junto a él.

—¿Porque dices eso? —preguntó Izuku.

—No lo sé, pero creo que no le agrado a Bakugō. —dijo Shōto con el rostro muy serio.

Izuku dejo subir un poco las comisuras de sus labios. "Creo" dijo. Estaba clarísimo para todos qué a Bakugō no le agradaba nadie, y que odiaba particularmente a Todoroki desde el festival deportivo.

—No te preocupes Todoroki-kun. Kirishima se encargará de que lo hagan. —respondió convencido Midoriya.

— Se ha vuelto cómo su domador ¿No crees? —le susurro Todoroki. Midoriya lo pensó un poco.

— ¡No soy ningún perro que necesita ser controlado, bastardo! —grito Katsuki desde el otro lado.

—Tiene muy buen oído. —susurro aún más bajo el semi albino.

Uraraka sólo vio un borrón blanco cuando un pan se fue a estrellar de lleno en la cara de Todoroki. Se atraganto con su leche por la risa. Que se podía hacer. La chica era de risa fácil, y la cara sería y bonita del chico con el pan escurriéndose hasta caer no le daba tregua.  
Iida y Midoriya se apresuraron a socorrela.

Todoroki se limpiaba como podía y Kirishima se llevaba arrastrando a un Bakugō qué aún tenía más cosas en la mano que arrojar a Shōto.

Y la reunión termino.

.

La primera semana del acuerdo de la cena. El grupo del muy recto presidente se ofreció de voluntario.

Uraraka era una buena cocinera. Izuku ayudaba con lo que podía. Iida y Todoroki por otro lado eran un error.

El presidente se la pasaba recitando recetas profesionales qué de lejos no podía hacer. Y quedaban quemadas, pasadas o saladas.

Y estaba Todoroki. Qué era especialista en picotear los preparados. Al principio fue divertido. Y es que el chico tenía esa cara seria y a veces intimidante. Pero si combinabas su apariencia y aquella expresión con sus acciones de hecho daba mucha ternura. Los corazones débiles de los otros tres no les permitían negarle nada.

Y así la mala maña de Todoroki fue alentada a continuar.

Durante la siguiente semana. El medio albino se quedó en la cocina mientras el segundo grupo se encargaba de cocinar.

Por supuesto recibía todo tipo de atenciones. Ya que el grupo de la delegada era el más débil ante el chico bonito de la clase. Momo, Mina, Tōru y hasta Jirō le daban cada una de su preparado. Y en la cena se ganaba su plato doble.

A la mayoría del grupo les daba igual si había un favorito, y seguían con su rutina.

A todos excepto al rubio explosivo del salón, qué sentía los celos burbujeantes y ardientes inundando su pecho. Y las pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas.

Eran celos sí. Él los reconocía. Los sintió la primera noche cuando paso por casualidad y vio como Momo le daba una cucharada de guiso en la boca a Todoroki.

Aquella noche subió muy enojado a su cuarto. Y aunque era muy propenso a enojarse, aquella vez sentía algo diferente. No supo exactamente que en ese entonces, pero el sentimiento perduró y creció. Más con los días siguientes escuchando los comentarios alarmados de Mineta. De cómo el chico de dos quirk era en realidad un aprovechado y pervertido en potencia.

Y el viernes, con una pasada rápida en la cocina y la bonita vista de las chicas coqueteando a Todoroki volvió a sentir ese pinchazo en el pecho. Y la fea sensación que seguía y lo acompañaba después.

Bakugō había tenido toda una vida de halagos. Admiración, respeto, envidia y devoción hacia él. Porque no sólo tenía un quirk poderoso, ni un increíble talento, sino que también la vida le había sonreído con una buena apariencia.

Había que estar ciego para negar el evidente atractivo del chico. Ese sex apele tan arrollante. Que si bien, él había creado una muralla por aquella personalidad que se cargaba. Eso no había impedido qué haya logrado acumular un considerable número de admiradoras.

Pues antes de la U.A. En su instituto, era él, el que rompía corazones y recibía todo tipo de atenciones.

Al principio creyó qué se trataba de eso. Qué tenía celos de no ser él, el que estaba bien atendido por las chicas del salón. Celos de no ser el favorito, como lo había sido toda su vida. Lo reflexionó por unos días. Y aunque nunca fue de esos ñoños que se preocupaban por estupideces de ese tipo, dedujo qué ahora sí le afectaba porque era la primera vez que él no sobresalía, qué veía su lugar ocupado.

Se convenció de ello, y reafirmó su odio por Todoroki (y Deku, porque sí) hasta la siguiente semana.

Donde las cosas dieron un giro interesante.


	3. LA CONVIVIENCIA

CAPITULO TRES

LA CONVIVIENCIA

.

.

.

El fin de semana antes de su turno en la cocina, Bakugō se la paso maldiciendo y protestando (más de lo normal) sobre su absoluta negación a la tarea impuesta que tenían por delante.

Kirishima, que era el único ser sobre la tierra que aguantaba el humor de perros del rubio, paciente y tranquilo había aguantado el gran berrinche que hacia su amigo.

Por supuesto que, como la voz de su conciencia qué era, le había echado la misma basura moral que él mismo Iida había dicho casi toda la semana. Sobre la colaboración, el trabajo en equipo y forjar lazos entre compañeros.

Y después de muchas horas de discusión, gritos, sentimentalismo y mucho, mucho soborno. Kirishima había logrado convencer a Katsuki de ayudar en la cocina la semana entrante.

.

El lunes Bakugō se encontraba de un humor especialmente peligroso, porque simplemente se levantó así y punto.

Durante el día no habían faltado los típicos insultos y gritos a Deku, y muy incluido también ya estaba Todoroki.

De hecho, el rubio había pasado buena parte del día tratando de intimidar al bicolor. Buscando algún tipo de pelea, confrontación, al menos que contestara o insultara, algo, lo que sea, más el otro lo había ignorado muy bien durante todo el día. Y a Bakugo le hervía la sangre de pura rabia ante tanta indiferencia.

Que si bien su trato había sido así hasta ahora, los dos ignorándose lo más que podían. En una afilada aura de competencia.

Bakugō quería ponerle una etiqueta más definida a su situación. Por qué amigos en absoluto no eran, sí eran rivales, no directamente enemigos (en el gran sentido de la palabra) pues al menos el semi albino no entendía aquello, y Bakugō se sentía bastante idiota con su odio unidireccional. Y exactamente por eso mismo buscaba alguna especie de confrontación directa con Todoroki. De alguna manera estaba buscando el odio del chico.

Y es que quería eso, quería que fueran enemigos, unos verdaderos, dos rivales estorbando en el camino del otro para ser el número uno.

Lo quería lejos, él y su estúpida cara aburrida.

Definitivamente lo quería muy, muy lejos de él. Y del enfermo sentimiento que le hacía sentir.

.

Por la tarde cerro las cortinas de su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. No supo que se durmió hasta que el sonido insistente de su celular lo levantó ya casi a las seis de la tarde.  
Tenía como una docena de furiosos mensajes de Kirishima. Y cuatro llamadas perdidas también de él.

De mala gana se puso los zapatos y salió bostezando.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, se topó con una imagen bastante familiar. Sentado, tranquilo y con la cabeza en las nubes se encontraba Todoroki Shōto. Iniciando una semana más de su mala costumbre de meterse en la cocina mientras se prepara la cena para robar atención y comida. Cual gato consentido y glotón.

—Bastardo… ¿Cómo te atreves a venir? —dijo muy molesto el rubio.

Sinceramente se encontraba indignado.

Verlo ahí, era chocante. El bicolor bien sabía que esa semana le tocaba la cocina a él, a su grupo. Y se atrevió a venir y pedir que lo atendieran como el resto de los grupos lo había hecho. Sin sentir el menor miedo hacia él.

Estaba a punto de decir mil maldiciones, y sacar al entrometido de una patada en el culo.

Pero entonces, frente a sus ojos. La traición.

Kirishima, con un estúpido delantal rojo, y con su enorme sonrisa, le tendió un pequeño plato con comida al bicolor. Bakugō se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¡Hasta que al fin estas aquí! —le grito Eijirō en cuanto lo vio.

—¡¿Qué haces sirviéndole al bastardo ese?! —preguntó de inmediato, ignorando el reclamo anterior.

—¿Todoroki? Pues llego aquí y pidió un poco de lo que hacíamos. —respondió con simpleza el pelirrojo, sonriendo al ver a Shōto comer tranquilo, ignorando la pelea "matrimonial" que había en su alrededor.

—Es lindo ¿no? —intervino Denki de repente, dejándole un vaso de jugo al portador de dos quirks. Mirándolo con la ternura de quien ve a un bebe comer.

Bakugō ya no sentía el cuerpo de la rabia hormigueante que tenía.

—¡¿Entonces el sólo llega, pide lo que le dé la puta gana, y ustedes se lo dan como dos malditas sirvientas? ! —estalló el rubio.

Zero del otro lado simplemente removía la olla sin quererse meter en el problema.

—Dije por favor. —respondió por primera vez Todoroki.

Los otros dos asintieron.

—Él fue muy educado. —defendió Kirishima. —A todo esto. Bakugō, haz tu magia con las verduras. —señaló la mesa donde se encontraba el cuchillo y los vegetales.

—¡No jodas! ¿Yo picare las estúpidas verduras mientras este bastardo está muy tranquilo tragando lo que yo hago?

Eijirō y Denki tuvieron miedo de responderle, cualquier cosa. La bestia estaba suelta.

—Bakugō ha estado muy molesto conmigo todo el día. —le comentó monótono el bicolor a Kaminari.

El rubio eléctrico se relajó y sonrió con malicia.

—Creo que es porque le gustas. —bromeó Kaminari en medio de risitas.

—No lo creo. —respondió Shōto sin despegar la vista de su comida.

—Créelo, el demuestra su amor así. Con gritos, amenazas y golpes. —hablo Kirishima siguiendo el juego.

Sí había algo que a los tres amigos les gustaba hacer, era molestar a Bakugō y cronometrar en cuanto tiempo este estallaba —literal.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shōto, y tenía toda la pinta de haberse creído las bromas de los otros dos.

—Definitivamente. Es su forma de querer llamar tu atención. —siguió Sero desde el fondo, que de todos era el más temeroso, pero igual disfrutaba de molestar al rubio.

Bakugō tenía la cara desfigurada de la enorme rabia que sentía. Kirishima sin perder el tiempo activo su quirk y Denki corrió detrás de él. Sero agitando la olla temblaba y rezaba por perdón.

—En ese caso, creo que más bien está enamorado de Midoriya. —analizó Todoroki.

Las risas estallaron, junto con la habitación.

¡BOOOOM!

.

Lo siguiente que Todoroki vio fue a Sero abrazando su cucharon y a Denki con su cara de tonto aferrándose temeroso a Kirishima.

Los tres tenían buenos golpes en la cara. Bakugō seguía amenazando y maldiciendo en medio del desastre.  
Shōto reparo en la mesa volteada frente a él. Con su plato y jugo tirados.

—Es la segunda vez. —dijo.

Katsuki se volteó a verlo con un aura peligrosa.

—¿De qué hablas, bastardo mitad-mitad?

—Que me atacas a una mesa. Es la segunda vez. —siguió mirando el plato en el piso. —Iida tiene razón, tienes un problema con las mesas. —comentó mientras se paraba calculando los daños del lugar.

Todoroki recordaba muy bien la vez que Bakugō le volteo la mesa antes de su pelea, esa mesa qué no le había hecho daño a nadie. Y también recordaba los constantes reclamos de Iida hacia el rubio por siempre tener los pies sobre las mesas. Shōto pensaba en eso mientras limpiaba y recogía las cosas.

Bakugō y el resto lo miraban desconcertados. Sin entender el hilo de los pensamientos del extraño chico.

—Demonios, no puedo pelear contigo, eres un imbécil. —Bakugō se relajó y los otros tres suspiraron de alivio.

—¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo? –preguntó el medio pelirrojo con autentico desconcierto.

Bakugō tenía dos respuestas a esa pregunta. Y la auténtica le hacía sentir avergonzado y estúpido.

Kirishima podía sentir que el ambiente volvía a tensarse y rápido intervino.

—¡Qué desastre! y ya es hora de la cena… A trabajar señores, a trabajar. —ordenó palmeando las manos.

.

La cena se retrasó. Iida y Momo llagaron a sermonear el grupo por su irresponsabilidad. Y Todoroki se incluyó también.

Al final la comida no resulto siendo tan buena, pues más bien se habían enfocado en limpiar. Pero todos comieron callados y agradecieron al grupo, como hacían siempre todas las noches.

Katsuki estaba a medio camino de su habitación cuando Kirishima le trajo de vuelta. Su tarea no había terminado. Pues el grupo no sólo era encargado de preparar la comida, sino que también de lavar los servicios después.

¡De verdad era un trabajo de sirvienta!

Estaba en medio de una pelea con Kirishima sobre que lo dejara ir o explotaría todos los platos, cuando Todoroki llego.

Bakugō ya estaba bastante cansado de topárselo todo el tiempo.

—Kirishima, yo ayudare en lugar de Bakugō. —dijo, todo serio como siempre.

Los otros dos ya no tenían la cuenta de cuantas veces los había dejado confundidos.

—Tú... ¿Por qué te metes ahora maldito bastardo?

—Es mi culpa, el retraso que hubo en la cena, y que os gritaran. —respondió. —Yo, seguramente dije algo inapropiado y eso hiso que Bakugō tirara la mesa y explotara la cocina.

—Estoy harto de que te metas en mis asuntos, bastardo. —amenazó el rubio acercándose al otro.

Frente a frente odiaba que Todoroki sea más alto que él.

—Ya déjame tranquilo. –dijo sujetando la polera del otro. —Siempre, siempre estas estorbándome.

Estaban cerca, tan cerca, Bakugō podía sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Tan jodidamente cerca que podía darle un buen golpe y seguro lo mandaba hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

Tan cerca qué también podría...

—Perdón por molestarte, Bakugō. —dijo, únicamente. Todoroki Shōto, tan educado y caballeroso como siempre.

Bakugō lo soltó bruscamente y se volteó rápido.

—Hagan lo que quieran. —dijo y se marchó.

Todoroki vio al rubio irse con pasos pesados. Se veía molesto, como es habitual en él. Pero también le pareció que huía de él.

.

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron mucho más amenas y tranquilas para todos.

Bakugō llegó junto con Kirishima a una hora temprana. El pelirrojo no sabía porque, pero notaba a Katsuki ese día mucho más pensativo y callado. A los minutos llego Sero, con esa sonrisa suya tan característica y entre los tres avanzaron buena parte.

Cocinar para veinte personas era un trabajo pesado, más para tres amateurs que tenían una predisposición natural al desastre.

Kaminari aún no había llegado, pero la verdad era que sin el atolondrado del grupo avanzaban más rápido, así que nadie se molestó en llamarle.

Todoroki tampoco estaba, y aunque el muchacho había estado sin falta todos los días con los otros grupos, Bakugō se hizo a la idea de que seguro con lo ocurrido el día anterior ya no vería al bicolor más por ahí.

Su pecho sintió una extraña sensación de vacío. Pero se obligó a tragarse ese sentimiento y continuar con su labor de remover la carne en el sartén.

Sólo el ruido de la comida cociendo se escuchaba en la cocina. Eijirō pudo sentir que el ambiente en vez de ser tranquilo, más bien era triste. Y miraba a Bakugō preocupado.

Entonces Denki apareció, escandaloso y bobo como él lo era. Y no llegaba sólo. Junto a él, Todoroki venía con la mano izquierda ligeramente extendida.

Los tres de la cocina enseguida los recibieron.

—¿Estas son las horas de llegar, bastardo? ¿Y porque traes a este inútil contigo? —preguntó el rubio. Y para ser sinceros, ninguno en la habitación podía afirmar que Katsuki hablaba con Kaminari. Porque bien aquello también podía ser para Todoroki.

—Nos entretuvimos un poco en el camino. —respondió el eléctrico. –¡Teníamos que mostrarles esto a todos! ¡Es genial, tío! ¡Es la técnica definitiva!

Los otros tres se acercaron por curiosidad.

—Hazlo Todoroki. —le ordenó dándole espacio al medio albino.

Shōto movió su mano derecha sobre la izquierda hasta formar una la figura de una cabeza humana de hielo. El resto se mostró confundido, y Denki sólo reía orgulloso.

—Ahora se viene lo mejor…. —dijo emocionado Denki.

Entonces Shōto elevo la temperatura de su mano izquierda hasta que la figura en su mano comenzó a derretirse lentamente. La cabeza estaba tan bien hecho que si precia un verdadero rostro humano deformándose grotescamente hasta desaparecer. Aunque la cosa fue interesante, lejos estaba de ser la técnica definitiva.

Y efectivamente ese tipo de cosas sólo fascinaban a Denki.

—Dices que han estado por todo el edificio mostrándole esto a todos. —dijo Eijirō con cara aburrida.  
—Sí. —respondieron los dos. Todoroki tan monótono como siempre y Kaminari orgulloso.

—O sea que dejaron charcos de agua por donde iban. —señalo el piso.

Denki se angustio al principio, pero rápido se le paso la pena. —Sep. —respondió fresco.

—Son de verdad idiotas. —dijo Bakugō volteándose, dispuesto a seguir en su trabajo.

—¿No te gusto? —preguntó de repente Todoroki tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

El rubio se crispo ante la repentina acción y lo encaro. –¿Y eso qué? ¿Te importa, imbécil? —y agitó brusco su brazo para soltarse.

—Sí me importa. Tú me importas. —declaró el semi albino totalmente sincero. Tan brutal e intenso como sólo él puede llegar a ser.

Los tres espectadores del grupo llevaron sus manos al corazón. Sintiendo la dulzura de esas palabras e intercambiando la vista entre Todoroki y Bakugō como en un partido de tenis.

—¿Q-qué? —Katsuki se sintió estúpido por tartamudear. De verdad odiaba a ese bastardo mitad-mitad por hacerlo sentir así.

—Tú me agradas. —dijo así de simple.

Shōto eran a veces tan simple, qué sólo complicaba las cosas para Katsuki.

El rubio sintió la intensidad de esos ojos heterocromaticos, su arrollador atractivo, no podía parar de verlos, eran hipnotizantes.

Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero de repente sintieron que estorbaban en aquella extraña atmosfera que se había creado entre los dos rivales, y hasta se sintieron mal de ver. Todo parecía una escena tan íntima. Poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse y consideraron la idea de irse.

—Joder, Todoroki. Eres un rarito de mierda. Me enfermas. –—dijo el rubio, cortando el contacto visual y girándose rápido para volver con la carne en la sartén.

Bakugō se mordió la lengua al no poder reprimir la sonrisa que el otro le había sacado con tan arrolladoras declaraciones. Y sintió su pulso frenético y la cara hirviendo.

Demonios, de verdad que Todoroki hacia qué se sintiera enfermo.

El semi pelirrojo sonrió sin esconderse. Pocas veces el rubio le llamaba por su apellido, y no por algún insulto o apodo ofensivo.

Y pensó, qué de verdad le gustaría escuchar su nombre por aquella voz.


	4. LA CONVIVENCIA ll

CAPITULO CUATRO

LA CONVIVENCIA ll

.

.

.

—No sé qué acaba de pasar... Pero creo que fue hermoso. —expresó muy bajito Denki hacia los otros dos que también se encontraban anonadados con la escena que ocurrió frente a sus ojos.

¿Ese era Bakugō sonrojado? ¿Era eso acaso posible? ¿En ese universo? ¿Era eso posible en cualquier mundo? ¿O acaso sólo era la luz? ¿Algún reflejo?

Eso nunca lo sabrían.

Los tres jóvenes de esa cocina no estaban totalmente seguros de haber visto tal acontecimiento. Pero si aquello era real, habían presenciado un evento extraordinario.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los tres fue capaz de reaccionar. El rubio cenizo removida la carne maldiciendo por lo bajo y Todoroki tan sólo se había ido a sentar en su habitual lugar.

—Bien, bien. Sigamos trabajando. —dijo Kirishima saliendo de su transe al fin.

—Sí señores, el espectáculo termino, ya no hay nada que ver, vuelvan al trabajo. —le siguió Kaminari aplaudiendo para llamar la atención.

Sero se quejó un poco, y aun mirando muy mal disimuladamente a Bakugō y Todoroki (del uno al otro, y del uno al otro) hacía su labor distraído.

Bakugō apretaba tanto el cucharón, que no sería una sorpresa si este se partía. Y es que por primera vez, en toda su puta vida, Bakugō estaba en serio controlando aquella ira asesina y explosiva que muchas otras veces sólo salía. Por qué de verdad ya estaba muy harto de las constantes miradas indiscretas e intermitentes qué le lanzaban sus "amigos" mientras murmuraban entre ellos y chillaban como un grupo afeminado y adolecente.

Bakugō estaba molesto, sí, como nunca antes en su existencia, pero aparte de esa burbujeante ira qué sentía. También estaba jodidamente incómodo, con todo el numerito qué acababa de armar, y por otro lado, y para agregar, estaba el cretino de Todoroki sentado como si nada y mirándolo muy fijamente como estudiándolo. Como un niño inocente y curioso. Lo desquiciaba.

Oh sí, en cualquier otra situación o momento, ya habría volado la cocina entera.

Pero no, ahí estaba, ese _feo_ sentimiento en su pecho, ese que no lo dejaba actuar como él era. Lo adormecía y confundía. Le hacía pensar en cosas repugnantes y escribir poemas.

Estaba enfermo, enfermo. Y el culpable de todo estaba tan tranquilo. Y que frustrante era no poder darle un buen puñetazo en la cara sin antes no querer...

¡Argh!

 _Repugnante_ , _repugnante_ , _repugnante_.

—Bakugō... —no había respuesta. —Bakugō. —insistió Kirishima al rubio que estaba muy metido en su cabeza.

—¡Bakugō!

—¡¿Qué?! —contestó al fin.

—¡Qué estas quemando la carne, hombre!

El chico apartó la sartén envuelta en humo rápidamente y maldijo al mundo entero por tal descuido.

—Ya sé que te gustan las cosas quemadas. —dijo el pelirrojo, y cabeceó en dirección a Todoroki. —¡Pero contrólate, las cosas no pueden ponerse tan calientes así de rápido!

Denki y Sero no pudieron evitar reír. Ambos quisieron disimular su risa con una tos, pero ya tenían la mirada asesina de Bakugō en la espalda. Esa noche debían recordar cerrar con seguro sus cuartos.

Kirishima por otro lado sonreía con esos dientes afilados, con esa actitud tan despreocupada. Y es que de los tres, el pelirrojo era el único que no le tenía miedo en absoluto a Katsuki.

Uno, porqué su particularidad le defendía muy bien de la ira explosiva (literal) del rubio. Dos, porqué eran mejores amigos. Y ya está, tenía seguridad garantizada.

Y por mucho que se haya pasado con su bromita, la excepción no era esta vez.

Bakugō se limitó a empujarlo en su camino hacia la alacena. Tragándose la rabia, y con la molesta mirada del bicolor aún pegada a su espalda.

¡De verdad estaba enfermo! Sentía la cara caliente.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de verdad silencios y al fin terminaron con la comida. Mientras las cosas se cocían el grupo aprovecho a limpiar un poco.

Denki se acercó con un plato de humeante guiso a Todoroki.

—Gracias. —dijo Shōto, y enseguida comenzó a comer. Aquella noche estaba más silencioso que de costumbre.

El rubio eléctrico se sentó junto al otro. De los cuatro él era con mucho el más holgazán.

—Todoroki. Tengo una pregunta.

Por algún motivo Bakugō se erizo en su lugar. Pues sabía que Kaminari era tan gilipollas que bien podía llegar con preguntas vergonzosas de lo ocurrido antes.

—Dime.

—Más que una pregunta. Es una propuesta a un experimento. —Denki se rasco la mejilla nervioso.

—¿Debo dejar de comer? —fue la única pregunta del bicolor.

—No.

—De acuerdo ¿De qué trata? —acepto en seguida.

Kaminari se sorprendió de lo fácil que era su compañero. Todo ese tiempo lo había visto como el típico chico guapo, frío y distante. Ese del que las pubertas se enamoran y sufren.

Inalcanzable y engreído, era su definición del bicolor antes. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que en realidad era alguien muy amable y condescendiente.

—¿Podrías darme tu mano? —pidió sonriendo.

Sero y Kirishima le miraron confundidos. A Bakugō por otro lado se le cayó el plato que tenía en manos.

—No creo que mi padre este de acuerdo con que me comprometa ahora. —respondió Todoroki.

No le importaba _una mierda_ la opinión de su padre. Pero aquello le salió sin pensar.

—Idiotas. Me refiero a tu mano izquierda. Quiero que calientes esto. —y levanto una bolsa de palomitas.

Bakugō levanto el plato caído, deseando que fuera así de fácil levantar su dignidad y continuó ordenando.

El experimento resulto siendo un éxito. Las palomitas reventaron a la perfección. Y las pusieron en un bol, y entre los tres planearon ver una película esa noche. Por supuesto invitaron a Todoroki, pero este los rechazo por que dormía temprano.

Definitivamente era como un niño. Pensaron todos.

El experimento dio un paso más. Y ahora Todoroki reventada una por una las palomitas entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

Bakugō seguía limpiando el mesón de la cocina cuando Kaminari lanzaba chorros de agua al aire, y Todoroki las congelada ahí.

Por supuesto el rubio eléctrico estaba muy divertido son sus varitas de hielo y Todoroki habían dejado de mirarlo para seguir a mil estupideces a Denki.

—¡Joder! Tu quirk es tan útil... Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con él.

—Con el tuyo cargan todos sus celulares. —respondió Shōto.

—¿Acaso el número uno de la clase está alagandome? Me sonrojo. —dramatizo Denki.

Bakugō ya están muy harto con sus jueguitos y avanzó hacia donde hacían sus payasadas.

—Controla esos celos... —canturreo Kirishima.

La vena en la frente de Katsuki creció.

—Número uno... eh. —agarro a Kaminari de la camisa. —Llamas a ese. —señaló. —¡¿El número uno?!

En su mano ya se manifestaban las primeras explosiones.

—Oye, tranquilo viejo. —dijo tembloroso Kaminari. —No explotaras la cocina una segunda vez.

Bakugō no iba a explotar la cocina. Iba a explotarle la cara.

Pero antes de que pasara. Todoroki tomo la mano libre de Bakugō. Con su lado derecho enfrió la mano del rubio. Cortando el sudor, y así el peligro.

—¡Bastardo! ¡SUELTAME!

—¿No vas a explotar nada? —preguntó tranquilo el bicolor.

—¡Voy a explotarte la puta cara! —tiro a Denki al piso. Y antes de hacer algo, Todoroki también inmovilizo su otra mano.

—Iida y Momo prohibieron las peleas ¿Por qué nunca puedes comportarte?

—Me importa una mierda lo que digan esos dos idiotas.

Todoroki bufo cansado.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño consentido?

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Él qué ha estado perdiendo en tiempo en pendejadas todo el rato!

Bakugō se soltó de la mano congelada y forcejeaba para liberarse completamente.

—¿Por eso estas tan molesto? —preguntó Todoroki.

—¡Me molestas tú! ¡Ya te lo dije! —gritó empujándolo.

Al final ambos cayeron al piso. Denki junto a ellos se asunto tanto por la nueva pelea que tan sólo se hizo un ovillo tembloroso.

Sero quiso detenerlos. Pero Kirishima lo detuvo. Sabía muy bien que a veces dos personas debían pelear para arreglar las cosas.

—Bakugō, no voy a pelear contigo. —declaró Todoroki soltando la mano del rubio.

Por otro lado. Este enloqueció aún más.

—¡Haah! Maldito... ¡¿Te crees tanto, maldito malnacido?! —su mano se levantó para dar el primer golpe.

Pero ahí se detuvo. Debajo de él estaba Todoroki, tan sólo cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe. La imagen le recordaba al festival deportivo. Pero esto era diferente. Se sentía diferente.

Su puño se fue a estrellar al piso, cerca de la cabeza de Todoroki. Pero sin dañarlo.

Era imposible. Desde ahora y para adelante. No podía dañarlo, no podía dejar que lo dañaran.

Golpeó una vez más el piso. Maldiciendo. Odiándose por sentir aquello. Odiando aquel pensamiento, aquel sentimiento que le quemaba el alma.

Que le convertía un tonto.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, maldito bastardo! —repetía golpeando el piso. Hasta que sus nudillos sangrasen.

Los otros tres se habían quedado paralizados. Pues nunca antes habían visto en tal estado de frustración al chico prodigio del grupo.

Todoroki se reincorporó, tomando la mano sangrante del rubio.

Y por cada " _te odio"_ que decía Bakugō. Todoroki respondía " _lo siento"_


	5. LA DECLARACIÓN

CAPITULO CINCO

LA DECLARACION

.

.

.

Iida Tenya era conocido por ser exageradamente estricto y correcto. Como delegado de la clase se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio.

Y aunque la mayoría del tiempo sólo pasaba ridículo frente a los demás por su exagerada manía de hacer cumplir las reglas. De alguna forma, había logrado el respeto de todos ellos.

Iida Tenya se convirtió algo así como en el hermano mayor de la clase 1A de la Yuuei.

Y en medio de una conflictiva pelea en medio del pasillo, el delegado del salón había llegado justo a tiempo.

.

Eran ya las siete de la noche. La cena claramente estaba muy retrasada. Y el grupo encargado no había dado señales de ningún tipo.

Y obviamente Iida se encontraba ansioso.

—Algo está pasando. —dijo, dando una vueltas de aquí para allá. —Lo sé, algo está pasando. —repitió. Y es que su radar de _hermano mayor y controlador_ se lo decía.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Uraraka confundida.

—La cena. —respondió escueto. Pensativo llevo su mano al mentón.

—¿Tienes hambre? —aventuró Uraraka. Mirando las palomitas qué tenían en el piso y que nadie tocaba más que ella.

—Ellos sólo se han retrasado por quince minutos. —dijo Midoriya. Aunque él también se sentía algo intranquilo.

—Debimos retener a Todoroki. —se lamentó Iida.

La imagen del bicolor marchándose como siempre a la cocina paso por su cabeza. Debió arrastrarlo con ellos.

—Estas exagerando _como siempre_ Iida. —la castaña seguía comiendo y viendo la olvidada película. —Todoroki-kun es muy tranquilo.

—Sí, pero esta con Bakugō.

—Kacchan es agresivo... Pero no inicia peleas por que sí... Espera... Me refiero a que... Él nunca... —Midoriya pensó mejor sus palabras, ordenó sus ideas y se paró de golpe.

Los otros dos se sobresaltaron.

—Mejor vamos a ver qué pasa. —concluyó al final.

Uraraka apagó la televisión muy a su pesar y siguió a los dos chicos que casi corrían por los pasillos.

Y es que las señales eran tan claras. Obviamente Todoroki y Bakugō no podían estar en una misma habitación sin provocar un desastre.

Explosiones, fuego, hielo.

Destrucción.

Paso en el campamento. Pasa cada vez que hablan. Por un maldito demonio, paso apenas ayer.

Si creían qué la reprimenda de los delegados había bastado. Fueron demasiado ingenuos.

.

Al llegar Midoriya fue el primero en correr y separar a Katsuki del otro chico que estaba en el piso.

Vio sangre en el suelo, y los nudillos de Kacchan sangrando. Lo alejo lo más que pudo de Todoroki. Y espero que el rubio se resistiera. Que maldijera, gritara y pateara para que lo soltara.

Estaba preparado para eso, para sus insultos y golpes. Era algo con lo que había crecido y había aprendido a lidiar.

Estaba listo para toda la ira del rubio, pero no para lo que veía.

Kacchan estaba callado, muy callado, con la cabeza abajo y los ojos escondidos en su cabello. Se veía herido, en serio herido. Lastimando en su mismo ser.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

El ambiente era muy tenso. Era frío y aplastante. No era el ambiente peligroso y afilado de una pelea.

Todo se sentía muy extraño, se sentía desesperanzador.

Miro a su alrededor. Donde Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero estaban también muy callados. Se veía como sí supieran algo que él desconocía y era clave para entender lo que pasaba.

Midoriya se sentía francamente confundido.

Del otro lado Iida ayudo a Todoroki a ponerse de pie. El bicolor se veía mucho mejor que Bakugō, pero igual tenía la mirada agachada.

—Esto es el colmo. —dijo el de pelo azul, sonando profundamente decepcionado. —¿Y ustedes porque no los detuvieron? —miro hacia los otros tres.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron reaccionaron.

—Sero. Pudiste encargarte. Debiste envolverlos a los dos.

—¿Yo, qué? —Sero se llevó la mano al pecho. Asustado, confundido y culpable. Él sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—Todoroki... Hable contigo ayer. Te dije que dejarás tu mala costumbre sólo por _ésta_ semana. Para evitar problemas... ¡Te lo pedí! Y cada día sólo me decepcionas más. —Tenya soltó al semi albino. Mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Lo siento mucho, Iida. —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Todoroki sintió la sangre deslizarse por su mejilla hasta caer al piso. No era suya, era sangre de Bakugō. Que tenía la mano destrozada por todos los golpes qué dio al piso por la frustración qué sentía.

Shōto pensó, una vez más, que no importará qué hiciera. Siempre lastimaría a las personas que quería.

Y esa era su verdadera maldición.

Midoriya también soltó a Bakugō, al no detectar el mínimo peligro en él.

El rubio se quedó apretando los puños, muy fuerte. La sangre brotaba a chorros de su mano.

Izuku tuvo el impulso de querer acercarse, de querer ayudarlo y curarlo. Porque eso era lo que el hacía, cuidar de Kacchan.

Pero sabía que su mano herida era lo de menos. Midoriya logró ver los ojos de Kacchan. Con pequeñas lágrimas alrededor.

Y la situación lo rebasó por completo.

En ese momento llegaron Uraraka y Yaoyorozu. Mirando asustadas el panorama tan tétrico.

La castaña corrió hacia Deku, y comprobó qué no estaba herido. A su lado Kacchan seguía inmóvil y la pequeña chica también se preocupó por él. Quiso decirle algo, preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero Midoriya le hizo una seña y se calló.

Entendió que las cosas la sobrepasaban, y sí ni Deku había logrado algo, mucho menos ella.

Yaoyorozu en cambio, enseguida cambio su actitud angustiada a la que le correspondía como delegada.

—Bakugō, Todoroki, Iida. Los cuatro vamos a hablar ahora en la sala común. —ordenó, no sonando altanera, sino con verdadera autoridad. —El resto por favor vuelvan a sus cosas.

Y fue la primera en irse. Sin mirar atrás y convencida de que los otros tres la seguirían.

Iida sintió algo de envidia al ver la confianza y control que proyectaba la chica.

—Ya oyeron. —dijo alto, espabilando a los otros. —¡Vamos!

Los tres del grupo se metieron fugaces a la cocina a terminar la cena.

Midoriya se quedó parado mirando como Bakugō se iba y limpiaba el rostro disimuladamente. Uraraka también notó el gesto y torció la boca preocupada.

Luego se giró donde el otro chico.

—Todoroki-kun. —lo llamó antes de que éste se fuera. —Creo que también nos debes una explicación a nosotros. —dijo la castaña, no por ella, que si bien el bicolor ya era uno más de su grupo, no sentía todavía la confianza de exigirle cosas tan personales, Ochako más bien pensaba en Deku.

—Lo sé. —fue lo único que dijo y se fue.

Los dos chicos se quedaron abandonados en medio del pasillo.

Midoriya no pudo evitar sentirse excluido. Tan sólo viendo las espaldas de Bakugō y Todoroki marcharse. Sintió como si perdiera algo, algo que creyó suyo todo ese tiempo.

A su lado la castaña tomo su mano y le sonrió. Deku sonrió de vuelta  
y ambos se marcharon también.

.

En la sala común Iida y Yaoyorozu se sentaron frente a los dos acusados.

—Primero, lo primero. —dijo la chica creando con su quirk vendas y demás.

Iida mientras ensayaba un discurso en su cabeza.

—Tu mano. —pidió Momo. Bakugō arrugó la frente, y mirando a un costado le tendió su sangrante mano a la delegada.

Estaba muy harto y cansado para oponerse a la autoridad, como lo hacía siempre.

Momo limpio la herida, y vendo la mano lo mejor que pudo. Cuando terminó con el rubio con una gasa impregnada en alcohol se acercó a Todoroki.

—Yo estoy bien. —dijo éste y se alejo.

Momo le tenía un aprecio especial al chico, y en otra situación le perdonaría lo que sea. Pero ese ahora no era el caso.

—Tu mejilla está cubierta de sangre.

—No es la mía. —dijo únicamente.

Tenya y Momo mostraron clara confusión entonces.

—Pero si estaban peleando. —apuntó el de pelo azul.

Momo asintió.

—Bien, acortemos este teatro ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Todoroki con voz gélida. Los otros dos se estremecieron ante la actitud imponente del bicolor.

Si bien ahora Todoroki era conocido por ser tranquilo, algo lento y hasta tierno en algunas situaciones. No debían olvidar la otra naturaleza agresiva qué también era parte de él.

—La pelea la inicié yo. Dije algo que no debía. Todo es mi culpa. —declaró, sin dejar espacio a dudas.

—No me vengas ahora con esa basura, bastardo mitad-mitad. -habló entonces Bakugō. —Deja ese caballerismo para las chicas. Yo no necesito que me salves de nada, maldito.

El rubio, qué si antes estaba callado y confundido. Ahora la rabia era clara en su cabeza.

Por qué odiaba, detestaba en absoluto aquella actitud _chula_ de su rival.

—Es la verdad. Fue todo mi culpa. —insistió Todoroki. Mirando casi desafiante a Bakugō.

—¿Quieres que te parta la boca, verdad? —amenazó. —Por qué ahora si lo haré. Ahora lo tengo todo claro.

—¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! —grito Tenya.

Momo le agradeció internamente que interviniera. Por un segundo se dejó absorber por la situación y se vio incapaz de hacer algo.

—Todoroki, Bakugō. Esto es sumamente decepcionante. Creí que ambos habían alcanzado una madurez suficiente como para no andarse peleando por que sí cada vez que están juntos. Como dos niños malcriados qué hacen lo que se les viene en gana. Sin respetarse, sin respetar las reglas, ni respetar a sus compañeros o a esta institución. —regaño Iida. —¿Qué clase de héroes esperan ser? ¿Acaso no los dos quieren ser el número uno? ¿Esté es el ejemplo que van a dar? No es lo que la Yuei nos está enseñando, no es lo que All Might nos enseña.

Los dos chicos se callaron. Y bajaron la mirada. De verdad esas palabras les dejo de piedra.

—Vamos a manejar nosotros la situación. Y nadie reportará este incidente a los maestros, ni el de ayer. —dijo Momo. Orgullosa de Iida y tratando de ponerse al nivel de éste. —No somos quienes para darles un _verdadero_ castigo nosotros mismos, como lo harían los maestros. Creo que el peor castigo para ustedes es el peso de sus acciones, y reflexionar sobre lo que han hecho. Como han roto sus ideales, y todo lo que se supone representamos como futuros héroes.

Bakugō y Todoroki bajaron aún más la mirada, casi se encontraban inclinados.

—Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es mandarlos a sus habitaciones sin cenar. —consultó Iida a Yaoyorozu.

—A mí también. —admitió apenada la chica.

Ambos se miraron y se sintieron una pareja casada regañando a sus hijos. La seriedad del ambiente se perdió por un segundo, pero rápido se recompusieron.

—De acuerdo. —Iida se aclaró la garganta. —¿No tienen nada que decir?

Todoroki se inclinó un poco más, como en una reverencia.

—Siento todos los inconvenientes que cause ayer y hoy.

Bakugō miro hacia un costado y también habló.

—Perdón por todo. —se disculpó escueto.

—Muy bien, entonces váyanse a sus habitaciones. —ordenó la chica.

El rubio fue el primero en irse. Todoroki sintió una vez más que Bakugō se escapaba de él.

Quiso correr tras él, pues había una cosa más que quiera decirle antes de acabar con todo.

Pero la voz de Momo lo detuvo.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —este volteo a verla, apurado. —Creo que esta demás decirlo... Pero, obviamente tienes prohibido estar presente durante la preparación de la cena, de éste o cualquier grupo. Tendrás que esperar como todos hasta la hora acordada de la cena para comer. Sin privilegios.

Apenas acabo de decirlo vio un ligero reflejo de dolor en los ojos de Todoroki. Y sintió que le quitaba la comida a un gatito perdido.

A pesar de la fea sensación, continuó firme. Y supo que seguro eso le dolía más a ella que al muchacho.

—Entiendo. —aceptó el chico. Momo y Iida asistieron y voltearon.

Todoroki se fue corriendo tras el rubio.

Tenía algo que decirle, una única cosa y ya. No habría peleas, sólo debía decirle esa última cosa importante y ya.

El ascensor estaba ocupado, así que con todas sus fuerzas corrió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Hacia la habitación de Bakugō.

Llego justo antes de que el rubio se encerrara en su habitación.

Katsuki lo miraba sobresaltado y desconcertado. Casi había empujado su puerta y el bicolor se veía muy agitado.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?_

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó. Quiso tranquilizarse, no quería más peleas, necesitaba pensar.

—Debo... Debo decirte algo. —el bicolor trataba de controlar su respiración.

Pero su corazón latía descontrolado, y no se debía a la carrera que se había echado a correr por las escaleras.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces ahora ¡Déjame en paz ya! Maldito bastardo. —Bakugō quiso cerrar la puerta de un golpe pero por segunda vez Todoroki se interpuso.

El rubio ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Y lo siguiente. Lo dejo pasmado.

Todoroki tomo su mano vendada, qué tenía ligeras manchas rojas y entonces, la beso.

¡Beso su maldita mano!

¡Beso su mano!

Así como lo hace esa gente elegante y estirada al saludar a una mujer.

Él uno era una maldita mujer fina de esas... Esto era... Esto era...

¡Era tan vergonzoso...! ¡Humillante!

—Antes que nada. Lo siento mucho. —dijo Shōto. Ahí inclinado, con el suave sostén de su mano, mirando hacia arriba, directo a sus ojos.

Bakugō sintió la cara arder. Y se soltó enseguida de él otro chico en un gesto exageradamente brusco.

Retrocedió dos pasos. Sentía una especie de peligro. Sentía que el medio pelirrojo estaba a punto de decir algo verdaderamente idiota.

Algo absurdo y detestable.

Todo el ambiente _rosa_ apuntaba a ello.

Debía detenerlo. Debía pararlo. Él no quería _eso_ en su vida. Él no quería sentir _eso_. _Eso_ era repugnante. Era un error.

Bakugō quería dejar de sentir _eso._

—Bakugō. Sé que esto es extraño. Francamente... No sé cuándo paso. No sé cómo paso... —decía Todoroki, mirando sonrojado hacia el rubio, trabándose y dando vueltas sobre sus palabras.

 _Detente... Detente... Esto está mal. Esto es un error... Esto es horrible._

—... pero... Yo, Bakugō... Te...

—¡Cállate! —gritó. Cerrando los ojos, pues ya no quería verlo. Era demasiado para él verlo de esa forma.

—Debo decirlo... —insistió Todoroki. Bajando la mirada con miedo.

El semi albino palpaba el rechazo. Lo sabía, Todoroki sabía que eso no funcionaria. Que seguro le dolería mucho. Pero debía decirlo. Necesitaba sacarlo.

Y Bakugō sabía que sí el otro lo decía... El caería...

Pero él no quería eso. Y debía detenerlo.

—No quiero oírlo. No lo necesito... —Bakugō se puso su mejor máscara y comenzó con su actuación. —Cielos, Todoroki, cuanta pena me das. —sonrió, con aquella sonrisa sínica que tenía.

El bicolor levanto la mirada y se quedó callado, escuchando.

—En serio eres patético ¿Amas mendigar algo de atención, verdad? ¿A qué se debe eso...? ¡Ah, ya lo sé! Es porque perdiste a tú mami muy pequeño ¿no? ¿Papi no fue suficiente para ti?

Shōto dio un paso atrás. Y la expresión de dolor que hizo fue como si le hubieran clavado una puñalada en el pecho.

—Lo que quieras decime. Ya lo sé. Y me da asco... —declaró, y fue como mover el cuchillo en la herida. —Te odio, Todoroki. No quiero verte, no te quiero cerca... Rayos, no quiero ni oír de ti. Pero lamentablemente voy a tener que aguantarte los próximos años de mi vida... Así que ¿Porque no me haces la vida más fácil y desapareces?

El silencio fue brutal, fue doloroso y prolongado. Y fue como si una brisa fría los envolviera.

Lo último que vio fue a Todoroki darse la vuelta e irse, con pasos lentos y pesados.

Bakugō cerró su puerta y se dejó deslizar por esta hasta sentarse en el asuelo.

Su pecho se sentía como un enorme agujero. Y respirar jamás había dolido de esa manera.

Lo había destrozado. Y a él con ello.

¿ _Eso_ era amor?

El amor siempre duele demasiado.


End file.
